


Across the Way

by Mishagirl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Dean is an accidental voyeur, Fluff, Light Angst, Lone Wolf Dean, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Shitty Boyfriend Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishagirl21/pseuds/Mishagirl21
Summary: Castiel is in a fruitless relationship with his on-again, off-again boyfriend, Lucifer. Nothing in his life is how he planned it to be. After graduating with his English degree he thought he would become the next New York Times Bestselling Author. Instead he spends his days working at his brother Gabriel's coffee shop. Right now taking down orders is as close as he's coming to writing his first novel. It's just that his life is to boring to write about. Until he spies the man across the way.Dean has been alone for most of his life, with the exception of his brother and the few friends that manged to stick around. But Dean likes it that way. He doesn't like extra baggage or people coming in trying to change him. He's just fine working at the auto shop and taking care of his plants. Until he spies the man across the way.





	1. Castiel's View

**Author's Note:**

> Long time reader, first time writer. This is my first fanfic and I'm still figuring it out. That being said, if anyone does ever read this and you see things that I could improve on please let me know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is starting our story off. He clearly is in a relationship that is not being given 100% effort by both parties. It's still unclear if Castiel is fully aware of this at this point or perhaps he's just choosing to ignore certain things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It does start off with porn with a sprinkling of plot, but the middle is just straight up porn, basically. We do finish with a nice layer of flluff. 
> 
> This story calls for:  
> 2/3 cup porn  
> 1/3 cup fluff  
> 1 teaspoon minced angst
> 
> I was thinking. Perhaps what I would call fluff is not actually fluff. To me fluff is not always about the relationship. To me fluff is just the nice bits, the bits that are just warm. Like a cat, curled up in the light of an open window.  
> I just thought I should clarify. At the very least to save my recipe joke above.

While Lucifer was hammering away Castiel was trying to concentrate on his own orgasm. It was hard sometimes as Lucifer wasn't as big on giving pleasure as he was taking it. He moved his hips up just enough to slide his hand down to his limp cock. He wanted to at least be able to cum this time, but by the way Lucifer was grunting Castiel knew he didn't have long. He brought his hand back up to his mouth, so he could lick his palm for lubricant, but before he could move his hand back down Lucifer pushed his hips down into the bed. Lucifer's pace started to stutter and he soon came to his release. Castiel just waited for him to finish. 

"That was great babe." Lucifer inhaled and exhaled quickly as he spoke. "Sorry to fuck and run, but I've got a meeting with the band in 15 minutes. Don't wait up, we'll probably be going all night."

Lucifer was pulling on his pants and shirt and heading out of the door with his shoes in hand before Castiel could even turn over and give a reply. To be honest most of their sexual interactions were like this. The phrase "fuck and run" wasn't far from the truth. The only time Lucifer ever stayed around after sex was when he fell asleep immediately after. 

Castiel crawled to the head of the bed and opened the drawer of his night stand. He pulled out his flesh colored dildo that he kept for times like these. Next he pulled out a bottle of lube and poured some onto his middle finger. He laid down in the sheets and moved his head and shoulders around on the pillow until he found the perfect position. He started to rub circles around his hole, then pushed in just before the first knuckle, teasing. He pulled out and pushed back in twice before moving to the second knuckle, leaving it there for a moment.

Castiel wasn't sure yet how he wanted this to go. Did he want to go fast and hard, or take it slow? After Lucifer's quickie, slow seemed preferable.

Castiel slowly fingered himself until he could add his pointer finger as well. With his free hand he started pulling on his nipples.

Castiel loved nipple play, more than most men, but his were so sensitive.

He was starting to get hard. Turning his fingers slightly, he started rubbing up against his prostate. Moans escaped into the air. Castiel wanted to go deeper, but his fingers could only go so far. Castiel turned and reached over to find the discarded dildo that had managed to tangle itself up in the sheets. He added a large dollop of lube to the top of the mushroom shaped head and watched as it slid down the side, almost blending in with the veins that protruded down the length. It wasn't very large, only 6 inches in length, but it had a decent girth that allowed pressure in just the right spots. Using one hand to pull one cheek back and the other to push the toy inside. A wine escaped Castiel's lips as the head entered his hole.

Although Lucifer had just been inside him, Castiel was still very tight. Lucifer was on the somewhat small side, but even after playing with toys for years, Castiel always remained tight.

Castiel started to push in more, slowly. Stopping every inch to feel the stretch and then to relax. Once the toy bottomed out, he held it there. Moving both hands up to his nipples, he started to rub them, not hard, just lightly grazing his fingertips over them in a back and forth motion. Occasionally pinching and pulling on them. 

He loved feeling full when he played with his nipples.

His moans started to escape into the room again as he began to leak precum. 

God he wished Lucifer could do this for him. Make him moan and writhe. But wishing for that was liking wishing for the rain to fall upwards. 

Castiel started to move the dildo inside of himself in a slow pattern. He let it slide across his prostate every other thrust, but kept it light. He didn't want to over stimulate himself to quickly. Keeping one hand free to rub across his chest and stomach. Occasionally moving over to his cock where he would pull and squeeze on it once, then let go. Moving his hand back up and down the rest of his body. 

Eventually Castiel couldn't take it anymore and the need to cum started to take over. He begn moving the dildo in a way that added more pressure to his prostate. At the same time he started rubbing his cock more. He stopped for a split second to squeeze a dollop of lube onto his own cock. Quickly working up and down on his shaft. 

His breathe became more ragged and his movements were more jerky. He pushed the dildo in one last time, running the head of it over his prostate. 

Castiel cried out and exploded over himself. He laid there, eyes closed, panting, for a good long while. Cum cooling on his stomach and dildo still inside himself. 

Once the waves of euphoria had subsided, Castiel pulled the dildo out with a groan. 

After taking a quick shower to clean himself up, Castiel headed back into his bedroom. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a soft pair of grey sweatpants that he'd worn since his Freshmen year. He also added his Butler sweatshirt which he had since senior year of high school. His brother Gabriel had ordered it for him when Castiel had been accepted to Butler. 

After pulling his clothes on, Castiel looked out the window of his bedroom. It was a fairly large window that offered a great amount of light. It wasn't a particularly scenic view. What laid outside was a simple alley with four dumpsters. Two to accommodate his own apartment building and two to accommodate the apartments next door. 

Castiel opened his window and looked over at the building across from him. The building itself looked just like Castiel's own. Tall, five-story building in red brick. Large windows that opened up onto a fire escape. Continuing to look at the building, Castiel started to take note of the individual windows, or what lie past the windows. As Castiel was on the fifth floor of his own building it gave him a pretty good advantage for looking over into his neighbors windows.

The first floor windows were closed and the thick grey curtains didn't allow a peek into the room. 

The second floor window was also closed but the sheer curtains were pulled back. Offering a view of a nice looking living room. Castiel could see part of a baby grand piano. Fancy. 

The third floor's window and curtains were open. This apartment seemed to hold a family. There was a large couch to one side and a lazy boy on the other. Both were facing a large television that was running Scooby Doo cartoons. From what Castiel could see it looked as though every square inch of the room was covered in some type of toy or article used to feed, dress, and/or entertain a small child. 

The fourth floor appeared to be empty for the moment. Or the tenants were minimalists that didn't believe in having any furniture. 

The fifth floor seemed to be spilling out onto the fire escape. As far as Castiel could tell the fifth floor window didn't seem to have curtains or blinds. In the window there were three different types of flowers. On the fire escape there were four or five plants. And what looked to be a small tree. Castiel could hear rock music coming out of the apartment's open window. As Castiel was gazing over at the flowers, a movement in the room caught his eye. He quickly stepped back behind his own curtain, so as to not be seen as the peeping Tom that he technically was at that particular moment. 

Castiel carefully peeked around the curtain. His interest had been stirred. He assumed it would be an elderly lady who would have an apartment brimming with flowers. Instead what met his eye was the most gorgeous man Castiel had ever seen. He seemed tall, as he took up a fair amount of the window frame. He was quite broad shouldered as well, but not so much so that he looked like a football player. He wore a plaid shirt over a tight black t-shirt. He had short dark blonde hair and a scruff on his face that Castiel itched to touch. 

What was he thinking? Castiel had a boyfriend... technically. Lucifer didn't check all the boxes for the perfect boyfriend. Actually, he barely checked enough boxes to be considered his boyfriend, but Castiel wasn't a cheater. And to him thoughts like running his hand over the face of another man, especially one that he found this attractive, had the essence of cheater all over it. 

The man started to water the plants, and not in a 'just dump a cup of water on them to keep them alive until they're not' kind of way. He brought his face down next to the flower. He poured the water in slowly. He then stuck his finger into the soil, presumably to check the moisture level of the soil. He added a few more drops of water. He then looked over every flower and every bud, snipping off one, then two. 

Castiel watched, mesmerized, as the man moved from plant to plant, watering and tending each one. After checking the soil in the last plant one more time, the man finally seemed satisfied with his work and moved back into the depths of his apartment where Castiel could no longer see him.  

Castiel realized that secretly watching someone water their plants was both the weirdest and creepiest thing he may have ever done. But the care that the man took to care for each plant was just nice to watch.

The last time Castiel had actually seen flowers being taken care of by hand was when he visited his uncle's farm. 

Uncle Cain was a wiz with growing things. He even kept bees, which always fascinated Castiel.

Turning his thoughts from his neighbor's horticultural prowess to some of the happier memories in his childhood, Castiel moved back into his apartment as well. 

Castiel walked into his kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. He needed the caffeine.

It had been almost a month since he had even written. He promised himself and Gabriel that he would start writing more, everyday in fact, but nothing had been forth coming. Since graduating, his metaphorical literary well, had run dry. While in school Castiel had written enough papers and stories to fill a room, or at least his hard drive. The top shelf in his closet was completely dedicated to all the notebooks and journals filled with his writing. He had written for the school paper. Had poems and short stories in several national magazines. He had even won a couple awards for different things he had written.

Now he found it difficult to write down a shopping list, let alone the next great American novel. 

Gabriel had chided him for his lack of progress... or effort. He didn't understand why I was 'wasting my potential sitting in a coffee shop staring at java beans'. 

Castiel didn't bother to point out that those were Gabriel's beans, since it was his coffee shop that he worked at. 

Castiel couldn't even think about going into work tomorrow without at least having written a few words. Gabriel had just ripped him a new one last night at the close of shift. Gabriel claimed that if Castiel didn't have something published by the end of the year he would fire him. He was one hundred percent positive that wouldn't happen, but he was tired of hearing Gabriel harp at him every second of the day. 

Moving over to his desk he brought up his computer screen. The screensaver was a picture of him and Lucifer on New Year's Eve last year. They had just gotten back together for the millionth time since they started dating Castiel's sophomore year of college. In the picture Lucifer wasn't smiling and Castiel was looking off to the side, but Lucifer's arm was around Castiel's shoulder. Making it one of the more boyfriend-like photos that Castiel had with him. 

Castiel looked over at the open window. Maybe if he moved his desk it would give him a new perspective and help him get past this 'writer's block'. Castiel pulled out his chair and proceeded to push the desk across the floor to the other side of the room. Luckily it wasn't heavy at all, so the floor was safe from any scratches. Pulling his chair in and having a seat, Castiel breathed in the fresh cool air that the window supplied. It was only the first week of April, so there was still a chill in the air, as per the usual Midwest weather. 

Castiel looked over at the building across from him. From where he sat he had a perfect view of his fifth floor neighbor's window, including all his plants. 

Castiel blushed. This wasn't him trying to creep on his neighbor. He was simply changing things up, for writing purposes. 

As he looked at the flowers he started remembering the last summer he had spent at his uncle's home. 

An idea for a poem started to form in his mind. It seemed as though those flowers had planted a seed in his mind. Pun intended. 

Castiel started writing again. 


	2. Dean's View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wasn't planning on being a pervy peeping Tom. It just sort of happened by accident. All he wanted to do was water his freakin' plants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to get Dean's perspective on things now. I don't know if I'll continue switching back between both perspectives, but I definitely wanted to at the beginning, as a way to help introduce this version of Dean.
> 
> Side note. I had a little happy moment today, because people actually read my story. I don't know why, but I just sort of assumed that once I posted, my story would be lost within the interwebs. It just seems really cool to me that people have actually read something I wrote. IDK. Just thought I'd share my little moment of dorky joy.

Sure it was only 11 am, but to hell with it, it was Dean's day off. One beer before noon doesn't make him a raging alcoholic, despite what Sam thougtht. Dean ignores Sam's bitch face and takes another swig.

"Dean, this is why I never bring Jessica over here." Sam bitches to his brother.

"No, the reason why you don't let her come over is because you're afraid one day she'll fall for me and drop you flat." Sam's bitch face managed to intensify.

"No way, you're a schmuck."

Dean grinned, "I'm adorable."

"So are we still on for the basketball game tonight?" Dean put his empty beer bottle in the recycling bin and moved to the fridge for another. After opening the door, he realized it probably wouldn't be worth listening to Sam complain, so he grabbed a bottle of water instead.

"Yeah. Is Benny coming or does he have to work?" Sam asked.

"He gets off at 4 so he'll be a little late. Charlie's coming too, but I don't know why. All she does is complain about how they never spend enough time focusing on the cheerleader's performances." Charlie always liked to point out that cheering is a branch of gymnastics, and it was a sport that deserved as much attention as basketball, if not more. Dean agreed, but the point of watching basketball was for the actual sport of basketball. If he wanted to watch gymnastics he would turn to whichever ESPN channel showed it.

Sam chuckled. "I think she may have ulterior motives for promoting the cheering."

"Yeah no kidding."

Sam stood up to leave. "I'll see you later. I'll eat before I come tonight so you don't have to put yourself out trying to find a vegetable in your fridge."

"Hey, I eat vegetables just fine. I just don't eat rabbit food 24/7 like you."

After Sam left Dean started looking in on his plants. He started packing his tomato seeds yesterday, but he still had about 40 more to go. He had them sitting on a table dedicated to his planting necessities in the living room. He checked on the UV light that he had over them. He adjusted the height of the lamp. They didn't need water quite yet, but they may need some tonight.

Dean knew it was strange to be growing this many plants in an apartment building, but he had to work with what he had.

He'd like to own his own plot of land one day and really have his own garden, but for now this was enough.

Dean moved to the window to check on his flowers.

Something caught his eye in the window of the apartment building across from his own. 

Dean froze.

There was a man... masturbating.

Not in a weird way, like some guy behind a dumpster with a pair of stockings over his head.

He was in his own apartment, laying in bed, minding his own business, clearly having no idea that he was in clear view for Dean to see.

Dean couldn't see everything as some of the blankets and pillows were in the way. He could see the guy laying there, head on the pillow, dark hair sprouting out at different angles. It appeared as though he was fingering himself. He watched as the man moved his free hand to play with his nipples. As he arched his back, Dean could tell he was rather enjoying the stimulation.

He continued to watched like the biggest freakin' peeping Tom in the world, but for whatever reason he couldn't turn away.

The man started moving around in the bed a little bit, clearly searching for something. Eventually he pulled out a flesh colored dildo.

Dean groaned. He needed to turn around now, but at his point he was in to deep.

He watched as the man poured lube onto the dildo. He rubbed the lube in, then took it down in between his legs. Dean couldn't see his hole as the man's leg blocked his view, but he could imagine that he was pretty tight. It looked as though it was somewhat of a struggle for him to push it in. Minutes ticked by before it seemed that he had it all the way inside himself. After that his hands traveled up to his chest, where he proceeded to play with his nipples.

Based on the arching and squirming that the man did, Dean gleaned that he was a fan of nipple stimulation.

Eventually he moved one hand down over his stomach and between his legs. Dean saw the dark haired man's hand starting to move back and forth, unable to get a clear view. The pace was slow and he used his other hand to start rubbing up and down his lean body.

Dean groaned again. He was starting to get hot and was really tempted to start rubbing one out, but that thought really seemed to cross a line.

Look at that. This peeping Tom had standards.

Occasionally the man would pull on his cock, but not very often.

Dean figured this guy could probably cum untouched. Maybe even just from nipple play.

What was he thinking? How this man got his rocks off was absolutely none of Dean's business. To which a voice deep within his mind responds, that he wanted it to be though.

NO. Dean didn't do relationships. Especially not with people he didn't even know and who he had watched masturbate from a window.

Suddenly the man's pace changed and he had Dean's full attention once again. He was clearly getting close.

Focusing more attention onto his cock. His movements became jerky. Suddenly his hips pushed into the air and he came.

Even from where Dean was standing the amount of cum that this guy unleashed looked like a lot. 

The man lay there, clearly coming down from the high of an exceptional orgasm.

Dean needed to retreat now. The last thing he needed was for his neighbor to turn and see him staring at him. Dean didn't know the legalities of watching someone masturbate from your own window, but he had no intention of finding out.

Although he might ask Sam later for the sake of interest. As well as to shock and annoy his brother.

Dean turned and went back into the kitchen to grab another bottle of cold water. He needed to cool down. If he pulled one off right now he would be a hundred percent, bonafide pervert. Which was not one of Dean's current goals.

Dean sat down on the couch. He still needed to take care of his plants, but he couldn't go back over to the window. Not now. He turned on the TV and started flipping channels. Nothing good was on and the episode of _Dr. Sexy, M.D._ playing was a rerun that Dean had just watched last week. Not that whatever he was watching on TV really mattered. Images of the man were playing on repeat inside Dean's mind.

Where had this guy even come from. Dean had never noticed him before. Or anyone in that apartment before. Granted Dean never payed much attention to things outside his immediate circle of interests. Sam often complained that Dean wasn't being conscious enough of the world around him. Dean was perfectly aware that the world, in general, was shit. He didn't understand why he had to drag up a chair to watch. 

After half an hour of pondering over where this guy had come from and trying to decide if God had punished him or given him a gift with a view like that, he decided that it might be safe to peek out the window again. 

Dean prayed that the guy had left and wasn't going in for round two. He walked over to the window hesitantly, ready to turn and run if need be.

Dean didn't see the man. He actually let out a sigh of relief. Dean didn't want to face temptation for a second time today. 

Dean started his ritual of caring for his flowers. Soon becoming so engrossed at the task at hand, that he forgot to think about the view across the way. 

Dean wanted to make sure these flowers turned out perfect. He was starting them for his Aunt Ellen. In years past she had just purchased starters at the hardware store, but she was never fully satisfied with their bloom. But with the restaurant in full swing and the preparations for the outdoor bar being put in before the beginning summer, Ellen had no desire to baby sit seeds. She only planted the flowers at the front of her house, around the entryway.

The tomatoes carried the biggest burden. Aunt Ellen planted enough tomatoes to make soup for the entire winter season at the restaurant. Canned or processed tomatoes were no good.

Ellen's soup was so good that people made special trips to the area during the winter season just for a bowl. A few of the locals made it a weekly staple of their winter diet. 

About eight years ago there was a winter where the soup ran out, mid January. The town was so distraught the story made it onto the local news and page 3 of the newspaper.

The very next spring, his aunt doubled the size of her tomato garden. It actually takes up the largest section of her backyard now. She pays some of her staff members to come help plant and pick during the summer. Since that year Dean and Sam always helped out too, accepting a couple of jars of the prized soup as payment.

With the amount of tomatoes that get picked throughout the later part of summer, his aunt had to make it a policy that she would only work part of the day at the restaurant. The rest of the day she would spend preparing tomatoes, making the soup, then jarring it, preserving it all way through the end of winter.

At the end of the season, if she ever had any extra jars, she would donate them to the church auction that took place every March. One year a man from a neighboring town showed up and bid $50 on two jars of the soup, only to be out bid by the church pastor at the last moment for $60.

Needless to say, the soup was good. And needless to say, there was a lot of pressure riding on Dean to get these tomato seeds started, and growing perfectly.

Once Dean was done double checking the soil of the last plant, he turned back into his apartment. Mind swimming with thoughts of tomatoes, soup and seeds, he didn't even think to look to the apartment window across from his own.  


	3. Meet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel 'meet' and bond over plants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First there is a paragraph about depression, but talked about in a literary and metaphorical sense. I'm not sure what kind of tag or warning that would need, but I wanted to mention it. It's specifically from Dean's perspective.  
> So I have a general outline of where I want to go with the story, I just have to find the random nuggets of time to hash it out. 
> 
> Also all errors are my own. I reread until my eyes feel like they're going to fall out of my head and I still end up catching new mistakes. Tis the life.
> 
> Also there is no porn in this chapter. Just plot. Based on my ideas it's gonna be more plot heavy for the next couple of chapters. But don't worry, we'll get there.

Chapter 3

Castiel was inspired by his neighbor’s ‘garden’, so after work that Thursday he decided to take the bus to the local garden center. Castiel wasn’t at all sure what he was looking for. He hadn’t bothered to research plants as he wasn’t exactly sure what the options even were or what he would want. He decided to just wait and see what caught his eye. After getting there he felt overwhelmed and decided that not researching may have been a bad idea.

Castiel walked up and down the isles of plants. Soon his anxiety turned to interest. There were so many different types of plants, even before planting season was in full swing.

As Castiel walked around he noticed a sign that said “Beginners Bloom Here”. Castiel appreciated the pun, as well as being given an actual sign.

Under the sign there were shelves of different tools, watering cans, small shovels, gloves, and other tools that Castiel wasn’t sure of. There were also some smaller plants. The only thing Castiel recognized were the cactus and the tiny succulents.

Castiel liked them, but wasn’t sure about the plants. He wasn’t sure if he was a cactus person, or if was possible to be predisposed to liking cacti.

Castiel’s eyes moved to another shelf with one single solitary plant. It had a sign next to it that read “prayer plant”. Castiel liked the sound of that. He also liked how the leaves spread out on the plant. Almost as if they were palms reaching out in prayer. The white and gold pot that it came in was pretty as well.

Castiel scooped up the plant and took it to the register to purchase.

Castiel was happy taking his plant home on the bus. He did get a couple of odd looks from other passengers. He assumed because he was holding a plant on his lap while riding public transportation, not because of the plant itself.

When Castiel got home he put the plant in the window sill and immediately gave it some water out of his bottle.

The plant looked happy there. As though it was stretching its hands out wide and rejoicing in the day.

Castiel opened his laptop and began writing. He had been working on a new story for the past couple of days. It started as a poem, but was turning into more of a short story. Although with all the new ideas that had been filling Castiel’s head lately, it may end up becoming a full novel.

\-------

Dean’s day had been exhausting at the shop that day. They had already had a full schedule then realized that Garth had overbooked two different slots. Meaning they had to double time it and Dean had to miss lunch. Bobby was still grilling Garth when Dean had left the shop, an hour after they normally got off. Dean didn’t really mind. It just meant a little over time on his next paycheck.

Dean popped open a beer as soon as he made it to the fridge. He was eager to sit down and watch TV as a new episode of _Dr. Sexy, M.D._ was on tonight. First Dean had to take care of his plants. He had gotten all the tomato seeds started the other day. Now all he needed to do was be patient and provide a little TLC.

Dean walked over to his window plants, planing to check on the plants that were on the stairwell. As he pulled the window open he noticed the window across the street was also open.

Dean froze for a second. His dark haired neighbor was sitting in the window across from him.

Well not necessarily in the window, but at what must be a desk. The guy had a laptop out and was clearly working on something as he hunched over it, giving it his undivided attention.

At least observing his current activities wouldn’t leave Dean with a feeling of shame for the rest of the week.  

He did get a better view of the guys face though. It was somewhat scrunched up as he typed away at his keys, clearly in deep thought. He noticed his dark hair sticking up in different directions, as though he had absentmindedly pushed and pulled at it at different points in time. He had a nice face. His skin was smooth and clear except for the several horizontal wrinkles over his forehead. Dean attributed this to the look of concentration on the guys face. He also clearly had a bit of stubble growing on his face, just enough to put it into shadow. Dean also noticed his lips, which were pale, but had a definite pink hue. They were also wide and looked very soft.

Dean took a step back for a second and shook his head. This was not a situation he wanted to be in. He had already seen the guy masturbate, the last thing he needed to do was commit his lips to memory.

He needed to get a hold of himself. Wait no. Getting a hold of himself, although a good pun, is not what he needed to do. He needed to water, prune, and get back to the telly before his thoughts lead him down a path of being a proper perv.

Dean reached over for the watering can. His arm brushing up against a small empty pot. The pot fell over and rolled toward the side of the landing before he could catch it. Off the side it rolled, landing with a magnificent crash, making the distinct sound of terracotta hitting a hard surface. Dean leaned farther out the window to make sure no one had been around, to get hit by the pot or the splattering debris. He could make out the shattered remains of the pot on the pavement below.

Damn. He had plans for that pot. He was planning to replant the succulents he had been propagating into that pot.

Dean looked up and saw the dark haired man looking at him. Shit.

“Uh hi. Sorry to bother you.” Dean yelled over to the man.

The look of alarm left the man’s face and turned to one of confusion. The man tilted his head like he was figuring out a puzzle.

“It was just a pot that fell.” Dean gestured down to the ground.

Castiel looked down, but was unable to see anything from the angle of where he was sitting. “Oh no, did you lose one of your plants?”

Castiel’s face turned into a mask of worry.

Dean was surprised by the man’s apparent concern. “Uh no,no. It was just an empty pot. It’s fine.”

There was an awkward pause. Both men looking at each other, not knowing what to say next.

Castiel broke the silence. “It would have been a shame to have lost one. They’re really pretty.”

“Uh yeah, thanks.” Again Dean had nothing to say. His mind suddenly blank.

“I’ve never noticed the plants before the other day. They’re nice to look at.” Castiel could feel heat rising to his cheeks. This guy is gonna think he’s a weirdo. He’s gonna think that he just sits and stares at his plants all day. “It inspired me to get a plant myself.” Castiel gestured to the prayer plant sitting next to him.

Dean’s mind did a complete 180. Going from blank to being filled with all kinds of thoughts. “Yeah? That’s really cool.” Dean focused on the plant for a second. “Is that a prayer plant?”

Castiel smiled, “yeah I guess. That’s what the sign said at the shop.”

Dean smiled back. “Maranta leuconeura". That’s its scientific name. It’s a really cool plant. You should look up a time lapse video of it. It’s really cool to see their movement throughout the day.”

Castiel wasn’t sure what he was talking about, but made a mental note to look it up later.

“I’m Dean by the way.”

Castiel’s smile widened. “Hello Dean, I’m Castiel.”

Dean felt warmth in his chest when Castiel smiled at him.

“Castiel. That’s a unique name.”

Castiel was used to people commenting on his name, he new that it was unique. “Yeah, it means ‘shield of God’ in Hebrew. In some texts the name Castiel was given to the angel that presided over Thursday.”

“Well today is your day then.”

Castiel was confused for a second, but then realized, that today was Thursday. “Oh yeah I guess.”

“So how long have you been keeping plants?” Castiel asked, suddenly wanting to change the subject from himself, not necessarily because he didn't like the topic, but that he wanted to know more about Dean.

“Uh for years really. It just got a little more intense this year I guess.” Dean laughed while surveying the expanse of his foliage. “I’m just making a couple starters for my aunt's house this year.” Dean decided not to mention the one hundred tomato sprouts he had sitting in his guest bedroom.

“That’s really nice of you.”

“It’s nothing. My aunt runs a restaurant so she doesn’t have that much time for planting flowers and things. She still really likes them though.”

“What about you?” Dean nods to the plant at Castiel’s elbow.

“Oh actually I just got it today.” Castiel’s cheeks began to heat up again slightly. “I haven’t really been around plants since I was a kid. My uncle Cain owns a farm and he plants tons of things. I used to love spending the summers at his house. It’s been a couple years since I’ve visited.”

Why? Why was he giving Dean his life story. All he needed to say was, 'I bought the plant today', period.

“That’s awesome. I’d love to own some land one day. Be able to really grow things. Maybe even have a greenhouse and learn to grow more exotic plants.”

“That sounds really nice.” Castiel meant it. When he was growing up he loved spending time on Uncle Cain’s farm. Being away from the noise of the city, experiencing a different kind of quiet. One in which his thoughts could grow and expand like the roots of the apple trees that lined the the edge of the property. He felt closer to nature there, which for Castiel was very calming.

Dean suddenly felt shy. He had never told anyone about wanting to own his own land before. Not even Sammy. If Sammy knew that he wanted to move out of the city, he would feel guilty, like he was keeping Dean from what he wanted to be doing. They’d had this argument in the past. Sammy accusing Dean of putting his life on hold, to take care of him. It wasn’t like that. After their parents died, Dean did look after Sammy. But Dean needed to look after him, Sammy was like a life raft, keeping Dean from drowning in the sorrow and regret that he felt so strongly at times. Taking care of Sammy gave Dean purpose and some days, that was all he had to keep him going.

An alarm went off on Castiel’s phone, breaking both of them from their thoughts.

“Sorry. I set an alarm when I’m writing so I don’t space out and forget that I need to be doing other things." Castiel looked at his phone and turned off the alarm. “Sorry I gotta go meet my boyfriend. He’s playing a set tonight and wants me to be there early.”

“Yeah, sure, no problem. I should probably go pick up the pieces to my pot before someone steps on them or something.”

“Thanks for the plant information.”

“Yeah any time. You know where to find me I guess.” Dean waved, then walked back into his apartment. His internal thoughts already mocking him for everything he had just said and done. The loudest thought being, “He has a boyfriend you bloody idiot.”


End file.
